


Again | 再一

by Greyoung



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyoung/pseuds/Greyoung
Summary: 警告: 18x有
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar / Jung Wheein
Kudos: 14





	Again | 再一

工作日的夜里心情通常简单的由明天要面对的工作量决定.丁辉人在脑里过了一遍她的两个deadline.很确信都是明天.

今晚的夜稠的像晕开的墨,即使这阵不是雨季也难得见好天气.那些个云厚厚的叠成张网，罩着整个城，随时会压下的样子懒懒的浮着。

她对颜色向来敏感,特别是对着好似掩藏着万物的夜色.大学的时候,她会和金容仙相约在露台看一整晚的夜.那人惯会照顾自己偶有的敏感情绪,甚至会少有的顺从自己，假意被哄骗着喝下几口露水嘟嘟.

丁辉人总是在笑过闹过之后安静的拿出画板,画笔轻刷,凿开模糊的夜.她曾经喜欢画夜里闪着点点星光的云层,顺着它们堆叠的纹路探出这片黑里的秘密.

地平线另一侧深蓝的晕,淡紫的留霞,逃走时留下背影的最后一抹暖橙，甚至被霓虹灯的污浊染上了灰的空气.

直到金容仙给她更多的可能.

她一直没找到合适的机会告诉金容仙,她喜欢那个露台最重要的原因还是喜欢金容仙噙着水汽的眼.它沉到似乎蕴下了整个夜的暗进去,却又在氤氲间反射出所有颜色的光.

在灯光的暖意下她的姐姐脸颊透出淡淡的粉来,用那双眼在自己怀里看着自己怎么把画布填满.

丁辉人喜欢在怀里的人眼里漫上倦意后亲吻她蹙起的眉间.在对方咕哝着抱怨起来之前将她口中的呢喃细语尽数吞下.金容仙脸颊的粉总会在她们唇齿相触的那刻轻轻蔓延.

那时她总是为金容仙的唇迷醉.也别扭的思考过,细细品味的金容仙会像什么味道的酒.

即便无数次的唇瓣相触,丁辉人还是会在下一次的瞬间感叹金容仙的柔软,舌尖滑蹭过唇缝的时候偶然能闪过一丝露水嘟嘟的甜.

其实对惯爱喝酒的丁辉人来说不是什么稀奇的味道,只是甜腻里夹带的酒气总是能让她说服自己再一步沉入金容仙.

她总在这时刻进入她的姐姐.

丁辉人没有想过要爱上金容仙.初次见面的场景也不是能构成什么旖旎未来的美好情境.她避开不去的体育课均匀分布在她的学生生涯,遇到金容仙的那一节并没有什么特殊之处.

好歹算是学校的风云人物.金容仙从墙头翻进校内的时候她就认出来了.那天是丁辉人第一次意识到浅金的发在阳光下原来可以有这么丰富的颜色.

要说她丁辉人生在艺术世家,严格的家教下长成的孩子总是爱压抑的.不同于逃开体育课是出于逃避运动的所谓本能,丁辉人也逃她无法认同的艺术课.

不喜欢被教诲着创作出拘于框架设定的成果,这大概是丁辉人为数不多的小小反叛.

而金容仙总是热切的.她不了解金容仙的家庭,也很少从姐姐口里得到相关的信息.丁辉人也不问,到最后知道的不过是老师同学们三言两语闲话间透露出的父亲酗酒家暴.她仍旧不向当事人求证.

金容仙没有主动定义过她们,丁辉人有时会对此好奇，突发奇想的要弄个明白,但始终没找到合适的机会.然后她试图先弄明白自己.姐姐哪里有不同呢?

第一个出现的画面是她扬起的嘴角边盈满暖意的酒窝.

她喜欢金容仙的力量.虽然没有切身经历过金容仙的人生,但对方对待生活每一刻都燃烧到底的热情一直能揪着她的心尖，叫她时刻放不下她.包括金容仙的反叛,甚至是少有流露的戾气.

近来偶尔出现的羞赧对她而言也是宝藏.

但丁辉人对金容仙没有所谓小女生的纯情.她会在进入金容仙的时候吮吸她的颈间,在对方颤抖着缴械时吻去她眼角泪意.

她只是无比依赖金容仙带给她的那部分生活.自由的，不在乎任何规矩的管缚，纯粹出于本源欲望又不必多加掩饰的。

关于金容仙呢?

丁辉人也曾坐下来细想过金容仙的.她的姐姐对她说过爱吗?床弟间露台上的亲吻中她是听见过零碎的爱的.

但她不是爱自作多情的人,她明白那时出口的爱金容仙是对欢愉而不是自己说的.

那为什么是自己呢?金容仙在某个夜里翻身骑在自己身上时好像提起过.

皮囊好看,以及沉静的吸引.

想及此处她还是会笑笑，丁辉人依旧相信自己早年的判断.关于金容仙爱的是欲望被满足的快意而不是自己那部分.

许多事可以证实，毕业后两人自然而然的断了联系。也不能说是完全，至少她还留有金容仙的联系方式.时不时的偶然下还能在朋友圈中窥见对方生活的一隅.

她既没有惶恐着想要逃离对方的迫切,也没有单方面的被从对方的生命中驱逐出去,只是她缺失的,需要由金容仙填补的那部分生活已经由别的情感和工作的疲乏填补上了.

她不再是学生时代的自己，也觉得金容仙同样，她再没有跨进那条界,就好像曾经她们为对方唇齿的渴望和肉体交缠的痴迷从没存在过.

以至于她在看见金容仙的时候恍惚了好久才找到现实的拍子,再辛苦的把自己接上轨, 是偶然吗?

对方似乎也为此烦恼,眉又蹙起来了.

丁辉人有点恼自己养成的习惯了,她想用唇熨平那里,看它变成面对自己该有的另一幅样子.

依旧是亮眼的金发.她有点奇怪曾经一心认定是被阳光打上亮色的发为什么在此刻单调的暖色灯光下仍然耀着.

丁辉人走到前台按以往的习惯点了单,心里开始平衡起逼近的deadline还有屋子角落里的金容仙.

理性上还是deadline吧,毕竟一个季度的努力正是最关键的时候.

立下的决心插在土里,无论插得有多深,历经了岁月的侵蚀打磨,总有倒下的一天.而如果插下的一瞬就犹豫了,即使没有外力的折磨根基也会快速瓦解.

丁辉人并没有清晰的感觉到崩塌的那一刻,只是等待咖啡做好的时间里,她的脑中放过了不知哪一天的夜里,光裹着被风带起的窗帘,把夜撒在金容仙的身上.

她闭着眼憩着,逆着窗,丁辉人只看得见她的一边眉眼温顺和侧身柔和曲线.

眼一旦适应了黑暗就能觉出看不见的属于夜的美来.丁辉人看着月倾泻柔光而下，争抢着为她的酮体描上亮银的边.那天她为金容仙流泪了.

下腹深处随着回忆的深入被唤醒,难耐的烦躁借着醒来的血液从那处叫嚣着点燃全身, 丁辉人觉得牙根涨的发酸.

她在兀自隐忍间挣扎,又因为发现自己的渺小而泄了力.直接开口邀请到家里去合适吗?

服务生的轻语逼她退回为难境地.丁辉人微微低头致谢,几息吐纳间压迫自己尽快榨出合适的措辞,完成这次她心里知道不会失败的邀约.

没有多余的时间思考明日和更久远的将来,她甚至已经开始有了错过后的悔意,腹里绞着缩紧了,每个动作都在加重鼻腔里的酸意,她平时不爱流泪的,至少金容仙从没撞破过.

丁辉人瞥见那人金发晃动,蛰伏后出动般离开隐蔽的角落.

她从内里收拾好自己,然后转身过去面对.

金容仙的头发比她印象中长了些,嘴角的笑意和脸颊肉依旧,只是学生时代的点点稚气早在岁月交缠间不见了痕迹.她的姐姐不一样了,但那双看着自己的眼里依旧还是蒙着雾的自己.丁辉人知道，这还是她的姐姐.

“去我家吗?”对于自己的台词被人先一步占去这事丁辉人丝毫不着恼.事实上她有种身上的担子被旁人体贴接过的轻松通透,金容仙大概是她生命里担任这个角色最自然的人了.

她没由来的觉得全身的躁动就这么被来人轻松抚平了,下腹酥麻起来,虽不如难耐时的猛烈,但这种雀跃也在缓缓流遍全身.有点像高潮后金容仙留下的吻.温柔而细碎的落在全身,直进入自己的最深处.

“好”.

她自然的贴上金容仙身后,乖顺的做那人的影.手里的咖啡抿起来不是记忆里冲开滚烫的气溢出的香,太甜了.丁辉人没想着要去换一杯,现在她有比满足挑剔口腹欲更渴求的事.

身前一臂之遥的腰线还是记忆中的走向,她想起金容仙是爱喝甜的.

刚开春的天,夜里的风还是不留情面的,咖啡的热气执拗的不断从气口里钻出来,与无尽的凉意抗争着.丁辉人拍了拍刚拦下车的金容仙,把咖啡递给她之后顺手打开了后座的门.

金容仙没对她道谢,只从她手中接过纸杯时拇指摩梭了两下她的虎口,自然的率先钻进斥满暖意的车里.

在金容仙说完地址后丁辉人跟着搜索了一下,她想知道要在车里多长时间.

比自己预计的近些,她放下手机朝车窗外看了阵,是和自己家相反的方向.不熟悉的街区在眼前一步步铺展开来.

这些都合该是露台上的那些夜里她画笔下的某一处,或许是她亲吻金容仙时蹭在皮肤上的一点颜色.

丁辉人最后看了一眼时间,盘算着此时珍贵的分秒该如何分配.按下锁屏键转头过去,她没想到会对上金容仙炽热的眼.

她就这么看着自己的唇,眼里的光影随着车行过的每个转角晃动变换.对上视线后并不后撤一分的坦荡,转而迎着自己的视线笑起来.

丁辉人的手被握住了,手背上贴合着的手心还带着热饮的温度,空气里好像有刚刚尝到的那甜味。她觉得这样突兀的肢体接触合该引人不快的,只好说服自己反常起源于依恋冬夜里难得的暖意.

金容仙的拇指又摩擦起虎口来,掌心的热随着相触的肌肤进入丁辉人,她觉得下腹又苏醒过来,贪婪的抓紧每一分从手背汲取的,再化为欲念催促自己尽快拜服于本能.

再等等.

她期待起每个路口的转向和减速,希冀着车会在街边的下一个路口前停下,然后司机会扭头告诉她们已经到了.

时间比她心里预计的花的快了,丁辉人不断探头确定前路畅通,路口的停滞不是由堵车而起.透过煎熬的缝隙窥见电子屏上的数字,她又醒悟过来错的不是时间,是自己而已.

丁辉人不记得怎么熬过剩下时间里金容仙的折磨,她在带上门的那一刻由着自己的不耐在金容仙身上放肆.

她吻金容仙的唇,再吻她的眼和眉,那里已经舒展了,丁辉人跟着一起释放.她将自己的焦躁和迫切尽数交给对方,在争夺主动权的战役里投诚缴械,任凭自己融化在金容仙的唇舌间.

对方引着她往内间去,丁辉人磕磕绊绊的配合着.黑暗和未知笼罩着她,而金容仙则为她将它们挡在身后。

她被姐姐护在怀里牵引着，顺从的跟随她避开玄关鞋柜的尖角，茶几伸出的木梁。她们仍亲吻着，金容仙揽在她腰际的手收紧后又推拒.

丁辉人的不安软化在她指尖,她放心沉溺于久违的温柔.金容仙是流水,顺流而下中无数个撞击研磨里产生的细沫则是自己,被流水包藏着绕过清冽中凸起的危机.她虽不留恋卵石,但自然不允许.

丁辉人将风衣外套扔在一旁，一同抛开的还有恼人的天马行空,她伸手去剥金容仙的。屋子里还供着暖气，体内的炽一路蔓延到她眼里。

金容仙嘴角藏不住的溢出笑来，又被丁辉人贪婪的纳为己有，她配合着丁辉人，手掌从内衬下摆探入后接着摩挲。

丁辉人恼极了她的挑衅，像过往的无数次那样咬她的唇。金容仙常因为这打趣，说她着急起来像吃不到奶的小狗。

她的惩罚也和奶狗一样，是收着不会伤到人的。她用牙抿金容仙的唇，狠意还在口中没有咽下，手上又委屈起来。心里咕哝着金容仙为什么爱穿这么难脱的衣服。

姐姐则将吻移到额角，操纵着她的手褪下自己的衣物。丁辉人爱她的游刃有余，爱她包裹着自己的手心攀升的温度。

她将自己贴近金容仙，衣物剥离的过程进行着，她们之间的距离跟着缩短。丁辉人常听外人说金容仙像兔子，她却觉得金容仙像猫，此刻就抓挠着自己深处欲望的锁。

脱下金容仙内衣的一刻丁辉人等了太久，她的皮肤烫的发红，在夜色下泛着情欲。她去吻金容仙的颈，看双唇触及的地方漾开粉色的欢愉。

手掌回忆过相熟的腰线，跟往昔日夜里的一样，她的指腹划过她的臀，最终落在髂骨上爱抚。

丁辉人忆起她是在社团的惩罚游戏里第一次做这个动作。那次金容仙坐在她的大腿上，脸上因为不擅酒力而泛着醉意。在大家的起哄高呼中从容的顺着音乐舞动。

她的手搭在金容仙的髂骨上，因为酒意而涣散的意识此刻无暇分给ktv的绚烂灯光亦或是朋友们的高呼呐喊。丁辉人只想着该怎么忍耐住不要亲吻她。

往后她亲吻过金容仙身体的每一处，也欣赏姐姐在她身下蜷起脚趾嚅着她的名释放的每一刻。

但丁辉人还是爱她的髂骨。这一处保藏了那天她按行自抑下的爱和欲，只是简单的触碰就能调起那天醉意下的迷离。

她想拉着金容仙上床，却被里间地毯带来脚下骤变的触感惊的趔趄了一步。金容仙则揽住她，带着她自然的在怀里打了个转。

丁辉人花了好一阵才从摇晃的视线里回神，赤裸着上身在金容仙怀里笑出了声。她们常在做完爱后淋浴。

灯光撒在对方赤裸的身体上。色欲的红痕和未干的体液晃在空气里是情爱的气味。她们在等水热的间隙里跳舞，丁辉人喜欢在金容仙怀里转圈。

金容仙跟着她笑，她曾因两人的回忆只有她一人珍视神伤，此刻丁辉人才觉出流水也将细沫视作自己的珍宝。

即使被落在了卵石上，下一缕试图救她脱困的流水也总在路上。

她觉得鼻子有些发酸, 她曾在过去寂寥的夜里想念金容仙，也在念着她唇齿间香甜时抚摸自己的身体. 她承认对姐姐的依恋。但此刻丁辉人才反应过来这是份后知后觉的爱。

她察觉到贪婪在心间膨胀起来,撑的刚萌芽的爱意迅速生长,她的渴求不再止于对方的在意了.

金容仙抓着丁辉人的手高举过头顶，牵着她的指对她点头。丁辉人再一分的把自己交给眼前人，借着她的力在她怀里又转了一圈，再贴上金容仙亲吻。

她跪在床上，金容仙则在她身下。她们不太在床事上争夺主动权。只是在情意到时互相爱抚，顺其自然的亲吻相拥。

丁辉人褪下金容仙最后的蔽体之物，吻落在她的每一处肌肤，她挑逗姐姐的敏感处，又在她细碎的吟叹中哑着嗓子念出无法化解的爱。

她舔舐金容仙胸前胀起的欲望，用牙研磨着，再细细啃咬着。她了解金容仙身体的一切渴求，耐着性子逐一填补着。

金容仙则细细感受着她舌间密集的粗糙磨砺过挺翘时的快意,并在被浪潮席卷过后的短暂回神里迟缓的喟叹出声，她知道丁辉人在品尝她.

丁辉人吻着她唇角，在金容仙喊着自己的名字时进入她。

她们肌肤相贴，丁辉人总爱极尽可能缩小她们间的距离。欲望烫的她脱离开理智的轨，抱着想跟姐姐融为一体的热切在金容仙体内爱她。

姐姐在自己身下哑着声索取着，得到满足后又从齿间泄出婉转低吟，丁辉人吻去她眼角的泪意，将她托上快意的顶峰。

她欣赏金容仙高潮的表情,看姐姐在自己身下将一切都交还给自己,这时候她知道这人此刻不是自己的姐姐,是爱人.

丁辉人伏在金容仙胸口，等待她从高潮的余韵中缓神的时间里静静听着她跳动的心，黏腻的手指在姐姐胸口前打着旋。

金容仙的呼吸渐渐平缓下来了，丁辉人含住她胸前仍挺立着的粉，没能忍住泪意。

这或许是她们最后一次做爱了。

金容仙累极了.她知道自己对丁辉人的渴望从对方的手搭上自己髂骨的那一瞬开始就埋了种子.

日夜间的陪伴交缠它早已在她看不见的弹丸方寸间繁茂.纵使丁辉人在她的生命里消失多久,叶子落尽几个轮回,只是一句低语和回望它就再次复苏茁壮起来.

今晚见到丁辉人的第一眼开始她就渴望这一刻.金容仙努力回想最近几次的性爱,试图弄清这次特别在哪,可思绪却没法准确的传达给她画面.她只想多看几眼丁辉人.

她能感觉到身上丁辉人还在照顾自己,往常这时候她会翻身把体内这孩子留下的爱回馈过去,但今晚她实在没有多余的力气.

纵然从前她们常在相隔数日重逢的夜里更热烈的欢好索取,但今晚她是那么彻底,毫无保留的把底线赤裸裸的放在年下眼前,她也能感受到丁辉人比任何时候都不加掩饰的热情.

金容仙觉得有什么湿热的液体抵不住重力的吸引,沿着自己锁骨的痕迹滑落,贴着皮肤划得她直痒,那温度也烫进她心尖,颤得发疼.她伸手去抚丁辉人的脸,摸索着拭去她的泪，她是第一次见丁辉人流泪.

高潮过后声音还是哑的,金容仙不管,她开口问趴在她身上的:”留下好吗?”再带着裹在嗓子里未出口的爱吻了妹妹的发旋.

眼皮已经是用尽力气要罢工了,但金容仙一直等到丁辉人说好之后才闭上眼.她想,明天她有的是时间来回报给丁辉人的.

第二天早上金容仙睁眼的时候是从梦里挣扎出来的.梦里自己在吻丁辉人的时候被推开了,对方怒目瞪着自己的时候像极了狗狗,她撇着嘴抱怨说自己从没说过爱她.

她明知道丁辉人该是气急了,却仍然想捏捏她说句可爱.

后来梦里的金容仙对梦里的丁辉人说了,说完还是被拒绝了.然后她突然意识到自己在做梦,醒了后昏昏沉沉的整理梦和现实,最后又想起自己真的从没有好好告过白.

她伸手去摸身旁的位置,没有人也没有温度,分明记得昨天那人答应自己会留下.她不死心,又翻开被子找了一遍,丁辉人曾经躲在被子里吓她,可这次没有.

她于是又光着脚跳下床去,在室内兜兜转转,统共几十平方的地方她找了好久,仔仔细细看了每个房间,连门后都找过,却还是没有.

回到卧室坐下,她看窗帘缝里透进来的光,努力回想昨晚丁辉人的应允是不是自己的幻想.

金容仙站起身来,抚摸过身下被她掀起被子的床单,丁辉人昨晚是躺在这的,床上还有欢好过留下的褶皱以及丁辉人的发.她说服自己昨晚是丁辉人留给她最后的礼物,她又向这半边的床趴伏下去,心里揪起来拧着,委屈极了.

正打算痛痛快快发泄一下情绪大哭一场,顺便痛骂某人负心,门铃把她一嗓子噎住.

她急得也来不及好好穿衣服,踏着小碎步就往门口跑,满怀期待的往猫眼瞅进去.

外面丁辉人早听见脚步,也不见有人开门,都能想象到里面姐姐两眼一眯一睁看着自己,确信那位在看,她抬起手,晃了晃买来的早餐.


End file.
